1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a vehicle and, more particularly, to a user interface of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Over recent years, apparatuses for improving the convenience, safety, and comfort of drivers in vehicles have increased. Therefore, the types of user interfaces for operating a vehicle also have increased.
For instance, a user interface such as a button, a lever, and a dial, may be used in a conventional vehicle. There are various types of buttons, including a lamp button, broadcast signal selection button, and a window open/close button. Types of levers include a selection lever for a direction indication and a wiper operation lever. Types of dials may include a dial for setting temperature for air conditioner and an audio volume control dial.
However, such user interfaces may have operational difficulties. For instance, menu selection is limited. As the menu options are increased, the number of buttons/levers/dials must be increased, as well. Problematically, increasing the number of buttons/levers/dials may not be possible due to size restrictions.
In other words, extension of menu functionality may be unfeasible. That is, when a single menu is allocated using a single button/lever/dial, it may be almost impossible to additionally allocate another menu using the same button/lever/dial. As a result, when increasing the number of buttons/levers/dials, the additional buttons/levers/dials may need to be distributed over a wide area. This may cause the reduction of the concentration in the user interface and additional distractions for the driver.